Noah Dingle
|duration = 2004-2005, 2009 to present |played by = Alfie Mortimer (2004) Sam Duffy (2005) Jack Downham (2009 to present) }}Noah Christopher Dingle (né Tate, previously Sharma and Macey also Christopher Francis Tate Jr.) is the son of Charity Dingle and Christopher Tate, and the half-brother of Debbie Dingle, Ryan Stocks, Joseph Tate and Moses Dingle. Biography 2004-2005: Birth, Zoe Tate and leaving the village Charity went into labour whilst she was serving time in prison for the alleged murder her ex-husband Chris Tate, who in actuality had committed suicide after discovering he had an inoperable brain tumour in order to frame Charity for his murder. She was rushed to hospital where Noah was born three months prematurely via emergency cesarean, weighing only two pounds two ounces. Charity planned to have her baby adopted as she could not offer him a future whilst in prison. She initially didn't know who her baby's father was as she had slept with her cousins Cain and Marlon Dingle as well as Chris in the time frame of Noah's conception, so Cain's father Zak Dingle ordered a DNA test convinced that the baby was his grandchild. Noah's sister Debbie Jones was against Charity having the baby adopted like she was and named him Enoch, which means the son of Cain in the bible. Charity didn't like the name and they agreed to name the baby Noah. Whilst waiting for the DNA test results the doctor told Charity that her that baby has been taken seriously ill. He was diagnosed with Necrotising Enterocolitis, a condition that is not uncommon with premature babies. The doctor explained that Noah needed surgery and despite the doctor telling her to try and remain positive Charity demanded to know what Noah's chances of survival were. The doctor tells her that Noah only has a 50/50 chance of pulling through. As the Dingles prepared for Noah's surgery the DNA results arrived and everyone was shocked when the results revealed that Chris was Noah's father. Chris' sister Zoe decided that she would get custody of Noah and Charity agreed in return for the evidence that would see her released from prison, as well as £10,000 on top. Zoe renamed the baby, Christopher Francis Tate Jr. after her late brother and banned Charity and Debbie from seeing him. Zoe was able to take baby Christopher home to Home Farm when he was two months old. Christopher was christened in St. Mary's Church with Scott Windsor as his godfather. Debbie attended the service despite Zoe not wanting her there. Zoe relented and admitted that Debbie should be a part of Christopher's life. Zoe planned to adopt Christopher, however, Social Services got involved and a hearing was held to assess her suitability. In July 2004, Zoe was informed that her application got turned down due to Zoe's previous mental health problems and already having her hands full with her daughter Jean as well as Chris's other son Joseph. Social Services informed Charity of the verdict and asked her to decide if she wanted her son back or put him up for adoption elsewhere. Charity was initially resistant but eventually admitted that she didn't like the thought of him being brought up by strangers and asked for baby Christopher back. Zoe reluctantly handed him back to Charity, however, Charity promised Zoe would be allowed regular access to him if she so wished. She then changed his name back to Noah and he moved into Holdgate Farm with her and her fiancé Tom King as well as Tom's family. Noah left the village to live in Spain in March 2005 with Charity after her relationship with Tom broke down. Originally Debbie was going to come with them but she hanged her mind last minute and after an emotional farewell, Charity and Noah drove out of the village. 2007-2013: Return to Emmerdale and numerous stepdads ]] By 2007 Charity and Noah had returned to England and had moved in with Michael Conway, who Charity later got engaged to. Noah believed Michael was his real father. On 1st October 2009, Debbie and Cain gatecrashed Charity and Michael's wedding and revealed Michael and Debbie's affair, as well as Charity, lies about being pregnant and lying about her past. Michael subsequently left Charity and said a heartfelt goodbye to Noah. Charity and Noah returned to the village and moved into Tug Ghyll with Cain, Debbie and Debbie's daughter Sarah. Charity and Noah briefly left the village but they returned and move in with Marlon at Tall Trees Cottage. On Christmas Day 2009, Charity and Cain got engaged and they moved back in together. In February 2010 Cain arranged for a Emmerdale Haulage lorry full of sat-navs to be hijacked, unaware that Carl King has asked Charity to do the run. Noah was in the cab with Charity when it was hijacked, leaving him terrified. A few days after the hijacking Noah told Charity that he saw Cain during the hijacking. Charity was furious and called off their wedding, although they stayed together. The following month Cain secretly arranged for him and Charity to get married. and brought her there without her knowing of his true intent. Charity ended up not going through with the ceremony in part due to Noah not being there. In February 2011 Charity and Noah moved into Holdgate Farm with Jai Sharma after Charity and Cain's relationship broke down. Charity and Jai began a relationship and Noah eventually warmed to him. They married in January 2012 and soon after Jai wanted him and Charity to have a child of their own. Charity didn't want any more children so Jai asked to adopt Noah. They ended up just changing Noah's name to Noah Christopher Sharma. In November 2013 Charity discovered that Jai had fathered a secret son, Archie, with the cleaner Rachel Breckle during their marriage. She was furious and filed for divorce, leaving Noah devastated at the loss of another father figure. Jai and Charity tried to make a go of things but they Charity couldn't look past Jai's betrayal so she and Noah moved in with Debbie, Sarah and Jack in Debbie's new house, Mulberry Cottage. 2013-2015: Declan Macey and living at Butler's Farm On Christmas Day 2013, Charity gave Declan Macey an alibi after he set fire to his own house, Home Farm. In April 2014, Charity discovered that she was pregnant with his baby. She planned to have an abortion but Declan found out and proposed to Charity and told Noah that he was to be a big brother. Charity and Declan married the following month, and they changed Noah's surname to Macey. Charity aborted the baby and pretended that she had a miscarriage, and blamed Declan's sister, Megan, after she pushed her. In September 2014, Charity stopped Jai from taking Noah to football as he wanted to take Megan as well. Annoyed at Charity, Noah took a bottle of her wine out to play with his best friend Jacob. Jacob refused to take a drink of the wine but Noah took a swig. Noah collapsed and was rushed to hospital, where Charity and Declan were told that Noah was in a critical condition. They learned that the bottle of wine that Noah drank from was spiked with pesticides and that Noah had gotten an allergic reaction to pesticides. Megan was arrested attempting to murder Charity, as it was Charity's bottle of wine. After Noah was released from hospital Charity left him with Debbie as Declan planned to Charity to a secluded cottage to relax and get away from everything that had been going on. Whilst at the cottage Declan tried to murder Charity but she escaped onto a boat in the middle of a lake. Declan managed to get aboard the boat and aimed a flare gun at Charity but he ended up shooting Megan's son Robbie. Charity hit Declan over the head with the gun and he fell into the water. When Charity got home she broke the news to Noah that Declan wouldn't be coming back. Charity and Noah moved back into Home Farm alone and Charity reverted hers and Noah's surname to Dingle. Declan returned briefly in October 2014 and told Jai about Charity blackmailing Rachel to leave, as well as sending a confession of the truth about the fire and Charity's involvement in it. Due to the video, the insurance company reposed Home Farm. Jai kidnapped Charity and locked her in a container to try and make her tell him where Rachel was with Archie, even though she had no idea. Noah thought that Charity abandoned him so he asked Debbie if he could stay with her instead. Charity moved in with Cain and his wife Moira at Butlers Farm and persuaded Noah to move in too. In November 2014, Noah started to bully Jacob, because he felt like Charity had abandoned him. Noah wrote 'MURDERER' on the front of Wishing Well Cottage, using spray-paint. This made Belle Dingle's name stand out because she pushed her friend, Gemma Andrews causing her to hit her head and later dying later in hospital. He also made Jacob use spray-paint on and trash Bernice Blackstock's beauty aalon. Noah got Jacob to steal money from the church but he was caught in the act by Kerry Wyatt and vicar Harriet Finch. They took Jacob to his mother Alicia Metcalfe, where they explained everything. Alicia found spray-paint in Jacob's bag, making Kerry assume that Jacob had vandalised the salon, so she started to shout at him, unaware that Noah made him do it. Jacob confessed the following morning about Noah bullying him, to Alicia and her husband David. Jacob refused to take the bus to get to school because Noah was also getting on it. Alicia and David told Charity who punished Noah by not allowing to go on a skiing trip that Connelton Primary School were offering to students in Noah's year group. However, after realising why he was acting out she told him they would instead go on a trip together. She told him she missed him and had not been around much to give him space, which she thought he wanted but that that was going to change from now on. In January 2015, Charity was sent to prison for perverting the course of justice. Noah was originally going to be staying with Zak and Lisa at Wishing Well Cottage but asked to continue staying at Butlers with Cain and Moira as he looked to Cain as a father figure. The following month, Cain took Noah to visit Charity but she stopped sending her family visiting orders, which left Noah heartbroken. In June, whilst Debbie was visiting Charity in prison, she unexpectantly went into labour, without any of her family even knowing she was pregnant and gave birth to a baby boy. Charity had hoped that having a baby would reduce her sentence but it didn't so she handed the baby over to Debbie to look after. Noah was not happy with Charity and thought that she stopped seeing him because she was more interested in her new baby. He was also frosty towards the baby, who the Dingles named Moses and asked to stay with Cain and Moira for good. Charity told Moses' father Ross Barton that she wouldn't tell anyone that he was the father if he split up Cain and Moira for her. Ross suggested to Noah that Charity was sending him visiting orders but Moira was not telling him about them, however, Moira managed to convince Noah that that was not true. 2016-2019: Living at The Woolpack In January 2016, Noah overheard Moira talking about Charity selling him as a baby, he was upset, and after a phone call to Charity, Noah ran away. Emma Barton found Noah wandering the streets and hid him in The Grange B&B overnight. Moira and Cain were frantic with worry although Noah turned up the following day. Charity was released in March 2016, and she and Noah moved into The Woolpack, after Charity had bought Diane Sugden's share of the pub. On 2nd June 2016, Robert Sugden found out that Noah was sending crude anonymous texts to Liv Flaherty claiming to be her deceased father Gordon, who sexually abused Liv's half-brother, Noah's cousin Aaron, as a child. The following day, possessing a nasty side himself, Robert agreed to keep Noah's secret to himself, and simultaneously threatening and warned him off tormenting Liv any further. Noah's relationship with his mother continued to be strained, and when Moira's daughter Holly died suddenly in September 2016, Noah, eager to help, started to help out around the farm. However, Moira persuaded Noah to try and bond with Charity instead of her. In October, Charity and Cain planned to leave the village to live with Debbie in France. Noah was upset to find out they were planning to go without him, even though Charity insisted she would send for him once they had settled. However, After Cain left Charity alone by the roadside, upon realising he was still in love with Moira, she returned to the village. When Charity came back she promised that from now on Noah would be her top priority and Noah said she would be his. In 2018 Noah met his half-brother Joe Tate who had returned to the village and started seeing Debbie under the alias Tom Waterhouse. He stole Charity and Debbie's Bentley and publicly humiliated Debbie as revenge for his father's death which he blamed Charity for. With Joe's arrival Charity was forced to tell Noah the truth about his father and how he killed himself and tried to blame Charity for his murder. Noah began skipping school to visit Joe at Home Farm where they played chess and poker together. Charity found out and reluctantly agreed to let Noah keep seeing Joe. In August, Charity introduces Noah to his long lost brother, Ryan Stocks, who she had as a result of rape at the age of fourteen. It all becomes too much for Noah who doesn't want anything to do with Ryan because of what his dad did to Charity, causing Noah to move out and start living with Joe at Home Farm instead. Charity tries to convince him to come back home and give Ryan another chance but he says he'll only be in the way. He eventually warms up to Ryan and in September, they attend Charity's trial against her rapist together to support her. In October 2018, Joe disappears without a word leaving Noah devastated. Kim Tate arrives and throws Noah out of his home at Home Farm, leading to him moving back into the Woolpack with his mum. When Kim is pushed from a balcony, Charity suspects Noah is the one responsible and confronts him, upsetting him as he is innocent. A few days later, Graham calls Noah up to Home Farm, as Noah still can't get his head around Joe's disappearance. Graham explains that Joe had tried to steal Home Farm from Kim, spent her money like it was his and promised him and Debbie things that were never his to give. Noah states he doesn't care if Joe is rich or not, and he doesn't think Debbie would either. Graham assures Noah that Joe was proud to have him as his brother and loved him very much. He then presents Noah with the cuff links Joe was going to wear to marry Debbie, explaining they originally belonged to their dad. When Noah comments there are loads he doesn't know about Joe, Graham promises him he can ask him if he has any question. In late November 2018, Noah feels ignored by Charity as she's busy with Sarah's recovery and left behind by Joe, so he asks to join Leanna Cavanagh's gang after learning she hacked the school computer system and sent out a message, giving everybody a day off. A few days later, the head-teacher Jessie Grant approaches Noah, Leanna and Amelia Spencer and informs them she's sent out an e-mail to parents saying that any pupils caught getting involved in dares and pranks will be servery dealt with. Noah knows Jessie suspects they are responsible for the spate of pranks so insists they need to cool things for a bit although Leanna refuses. The following day, they flood the school to get the rest of the day off. Later, Noah, Leanna and Amelia steal Daz Spencer's car and go joyriding, crashing and dumping the car in a field. Daz later finds the car and is involved in a hit-and-run accident. The police find out and believe the kids are the ones responsible as Noah's phone is found in the stolen car. Noah eventually admits to being in the car however insist they left it before the accident. In December, Noah gets excluded from school till after Christmas due to his involvement in the flooding and poor attendance record. In April 2019, Charity tells Noah that Joe has been found alive but is not coming back. Noah is devastated. After Charity leaves the room, Debbie reveals Graham knew where Joe was the whole time and he insists Kim and Graham can't get away with this. Debbie promises they won't. 2019-: Protecting Sarah and overdose In August 2019, Noah, Charity and Moses along with Charity's fiancee Vanessa Woodfield and her son Johnny moved out of the Woolpack, feeling that the place had gotten too crowded, especially since Paddy's dad Bear moved in. On 13th August they moved in with Sarah at Debbie's old house after she left for Scotland. In November 2019, Sarah and Noah held a party at the house while Charity was working late. However, Noah started getting worried when Sarah took a pill of PMA from her new friend Danny, especially considering her medical history and severe heart condition. Charity and Vanessa returned home and broke up the party but Noah continued to worry as Sarah kept hanging out with Danny and even overheard him giving her more pills. Noah wanted to tell Charity and Vanessa about what was going on but Sarah convinced him not to. After finding pills in Sarah's bag that she held for Danny, Noah confronted him and tried to warn him to stay away from her, revealing how sick she was, but to no avail as they grew even closer. Sarah continued to pressure Noah not to tell on her and assured him that she had given the pills back to Danny and was not holding them for him anymore. However, Noah did not believe her and on 20th December 2019, he looked through her bag again and found a bag of pills. Sarah caught him and he tried to tell her he was just looking out for her but she was having none of it and told him he was a sad little freak who was making the pills into a bigger deal than it actually was. She told him he was pathetic and embarrassing so he put the pills in his pocket and left, ignoring Sarah's warnings that Danny would kill him. While Noah walked around the village, Graham caught him and confiscates the drugs, unaware that he still had a few in his pocket. Feeling alone and forgotten, he finally took the pills and suffered an overdose alone in the woods. He was found by a dog walker the following day and was taken to hospital, where the doctors told a devastated Charity that he had an overdose which coupled with a severe case of hypothermia from being out in the woods all night contributed to a condition called rhabdomyolysis which could leave him with kidney damage. He woke up the next day but had to be kept in hospital over Christmas. Charity tried to get to the bottom of why Noah took the drugs and Noah told her he was feeling low that day after feeling ignored by Charity coupled with Sarah calling him pathetic and Graham saying Joe would have been disappointed with him, then he remembered he had the pills and just took them. However, Noah got upset when she only focused on Graham, already furious that he'd found Noah with drugs without telling her and now convinced that he was the reason Noah took them, but didn't seem to understand her own part in it. In January 2020, Noah opened up to Charity again, saying that she only cared about herself and hated Graham more than she loved him. She apologised for not being good at showing it but reassured him that she loved him and had been worried sick about him. Later, Noah was relieved when Sarah finally ditched Danny and reported him to the police after he attempted to get her to deal drugs for him. In late January, Noah was devastated when Graham was murdered by Pierce Harris, and took offence when Charity kept badmouthing him. When Charity emphasised how Graham was responsible for his drug overdose by not telling her about the drugs, Noah had enough of Charity not knowing the truth and furiously revealed that Sarah was the one responsible. Quotes "Mummy, can you play cards with me?" - first line from his return in 2009. ---- "Do you really want to know who is to blame for that? Ask Sarah!" - to Charity Dingle, revealing that Sarah was responsible for him getting the drugs to begin with. Gallery Noah Dingle 2004.png|Noah in 2004 Noah Dingle 2009.png|Noah in 2009 Noah Dingle 2011.png|Noah in 2011 Noah Dingle 2013.png|Noah in 2013 Noah Dingle 2015.png|Noah in 2015 Noah Dingle 2016.png|Noah in 2016 Noah Dingle 2018.png|Noah in 2018 Noah Dingle 2019.png|Noah in 2019 Charity and baby Noah.jpg|Charity with baby Noah Charity Zoe and baby Noah.jpg|Charity and Zoe with baby Noah Episode 3797.png|Zoe returns baby Noah to his mother 20th December 2004.png|Charity with Noah Episode 5415.png|Charity and Noah's return in 2009 6th October 2009.png|Charity and Noah hugging 12th October 2009.png|Charity and Noah in Marlon's kitchen Dingle family 2012.png|Noah and the Dingles in 2012 6703.jpg|Noah and Jacob in 2013 Episode 6870.jpg|Noah at Charity and Declan's wedding Episode 6975.jpg|Charity finds Noah after he collapses Noah collapses.jpg Episode 7412.jpg|Noah overhears Moira saying Charity tried to sell him as a baby Episode 7413.png|Noah returns to Butlers Farm after running away from home Skärmavbild 2019-06-19 kl. 09.12.04.png|Charity tells Noah that from now on he's gonna be her number one priority Episode 7818.png|Noah and Samson scam some money out of Sam Episode 8047.png|Noah and Samson being saved from the collapsing Wishing Well Cottage Joe and Noah.jpg|Noah and Joe in 2018 Episode 8246.png|Charity tells Noah he has another brother Episode 8333.png|Noah confesses that he, Leanna and Amelia went joyriding Noah tate.jpg See Also *Full list of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters Category:Current characters Category:Tate family Category:Dingle family Category:2004 births Category:Residents of Holdgate Farm Category:2004 debuts Category:Characters played by different actors Category:Residents of Wishing Well Cottage Category:Residents of Tug Ghyll Category:Residents of Mulberry Cottage Category:Residents of Butlers Farm Category:Residents of Home Farm Category:Residents of The Woolpack Category:Connelton Primary School students Category:Residents of Victoria Cottage Category:Hotten Academy students Category:Guests of The Grange B&B Category:The Dingles: For Richer, For Poorer characters Category:Residents of Jacobs Fold